polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Albaniaball
Albaniaball is a a countryball located in the Balkan Peninsula in Europe. Albaniaball can into NATO but cannot into European Union. Its currency its called LEK which is the Albanian nickname for Alexander the Great on which he claims it was Albanian as well. Albaniaball was once before an Christianball, now an Orthodox, Catholic,Muslim, Protestant and Atheistball but mostly practices none of them and believes that Albanianism is is his religion. Albaniaball's main look is with his Pelasgo-Illyrian hat called PLIS which is not a bunker but a traditional hat but looks like a bunker and many countries think that he hides Kosovoball in their. Voldemort also lived there for 10 years. History Early Time The life of Albania began from the Ancient Illyria. Medieval time In the medieval time he was born as a Principality 1190-1204 depending on Byzantine. His name was Arbanon (Albanian: Arberia). His founding was the Progon family(members: Progon,Gjin and Dhimitri) and those were vassals of Byzantine. But then,Byzantine came and abolished his autonomy for 17 years(1255-1272). Then in 1272 The Kingdom of Sicily decided to attack Byzantine and take the clay called Arbanon from him. Then a Kebab Remover named Serbia in 1296 came and took Albania to be a part of his empire. It lasted till 1304. In 1304, Sicily does a come back and attacks Serbia by taking Durres from 1304-1332. But,then another Albanian kingdom was born. Most likely a principality, called Principality of Valona which lasted from 1332-1335. Then,in 1335 Several Albanian principalities declared independence,including the Despotate of Arta lead by the Albanian noble family Bue Shpata. Albania's pre-kebab removal The principalities lasted until 1385-1386 until Kebab Ottoman Invaded Arbanon,leaving Despotate of Arta untouched. In 1386-1392 Albania freed itself.(1386-1387 South Albania;1387-1389 North Albania; 1389-1392 whole Albania). It lasted again,in 1414-1416 when Ottoman set the attack again in South of Albania,but still Albania defended itself. This was its first kebab removal of his,before Skanderbeg(his 2nd founding father). In 1417,Despotate of Arta was abolished forever,by Ottoman who also managed to take Central Albania,and a year later Albania fell. Then,Albania uprises in 1432-1433 with its leader Gjergj Arianiti and wins the freedom. This didn't last long. The Ottomans came back and in 1433-1443 Albania was again in Ottomans rule. Albania's kebabization and occupation under in Ottoman Empire Albania suffered 500 years of kebab pressure but Albania even under Kebab Empire never kept peace and always did rebelations on asking independece. Ottomans as they properly defeated all Balkan countries decided to jihad them.(I meant kebabization). Albania and Bosnia were the victims of kebabization,as Ottomans hated Catholic Balkans so much. The kebabization began from 1506-1670. In 1670-1826 Ottomans divided Albania in 2-3Eyalets(provinces). In the beginnings of 19th century,there were Albanian pashas commanding the albanian eyalets. Ottomans had a fear that they would rebel and declare themselves independent. The last Pasha,named Ali Tepelena was killed in 1826 by Sultans' servants. This was the end of Albanian pashas. In 1864-1912,Albania was split into 4 eyalets(Manastir,Kosovo,Scutari and Yanina eyalets). Albania's independence and afterwards 1912,was the year of beginning of Balkans Wars. Serbs,Montenegrins,Greeks and Bulgarians declared war on Ottoman Empire. This pushed Albania to declare independence. Ottoman Empire agreed since it was under attack from the 4 Orthodox morons. In 1913,Albania was recognized by everyone,Austro-Hungary and the Central Powers Alliance showed sympathy to Albania. And,with the plans of clay Austro Hungary apart from the other Super Powers,wanted Albania to have Its real borders. But,then Entente made their final plan and put the different borders(which are now the present borders of Albania). But,poor Albania was oppressed unfairly in North and South. In North Serbo-Montenegrins were killing Albanian civilians only to populate with their greedy population. In south,The Greeks cheered the Epirots to declare independence but,they were unrecognized. In 1914,Albania becomes a principality under Prince Wied I. As WWI was about to begin,Prince Wied fleed away from Albania because of Albania's civil war between Prince Wied's supporters and Pro Kebabs with Haxhi Qamil on the lead. Albania after WW1 1918-1919 The Entente as punished the Central Powers,decided to make Albania an region of Italy,letting Serb-Montenegrin killers take North and Greece take South. Fortunately,President Woodrow Wilson saves Albania by telling to the Entente leaders that all small countries deserve to be free. In 1920,Albania switches capital(because Durres was being a pro Italian shit) and moves in Tirane. 1920-1925,Albania becomes a principality under Zog. In Revolution of 1924 Fan Noli tried to make Albania more European,but failed and went to USA) Kingdom of Albania and its annexation Albania becomes a kingdom under King Zog I. Zog I decided to do an alliance with Italy. And so,the country gets an heavy influence from Italy. Then,Galeaco Ciano met Zog and offered that Albania to be a puppet state under protectorate of Italy. Zog refused,until Mussolini gave an ultimatum, that if Albania doesn't accept the offer it will suffer consequences. Still,Zog refused. And,then in 7 April of 1939 Albania was attacked by Italy and got annexed in 11 April. Then a delegation of fascists took the Albanian crown and gave to Victor Emmanuel III The king of Italy. Albania the Commie As Commies came to power, the first thing they did were: Removing the last part of their rivals by killing, persecuting,imprisoning them. In 1945-1948 Albania was allied with Yugoslavia. Yugoslavia in its agenda had its plan to annex Albania and be the 7th yugo republic. But, Soviet Union interfered and told Albania the truth about Yugoslavia. Then, Albania had a friendship with Soviet Union and became a member of Warsaw Pact in 1955. But, when Soviet Union was lead by Nikita Krushov, Albania saw that this Soviet Union was too revisionist and not so Stalinist anymore. As, Hungary got attacked by revisionist Soviet Union, Albania made it clear that it will be no longer in that union. In 1967, it became atheist. As Albania left Soviet Union, it made a friendship with China. Both had a ridiculous time, since Mao wasn't interested in Stalinism anymore. In 70's they had a cold friendship because, China did deals with USA (the capitalist pig) and accepted them. In 1976 after Mao's death,the friendship was too cold until 2 years later,they split. Then, Albania was the most isolated country in the world. After Hoxha's death Albania was one of the poorest, isolated country in the world. People couldn't stay long as they filled a ship of emigrants (they were emigrants) and head to Italy. In the end of 80's Albanian students protested and wanted democracy, as in 1990 the statue of Enver Hoxha was pulled down. Albania is a Republic country In 1992 Albania becomes a Republic. In the first years of Republic, Albania faces a difficult time on money and stuff. In 1997 Albania gets a civil war a clash between Socialists and Democrats... In 2 April 2009 becomes a part of NATO along with Croatia. And in December 2010 Albania removes the visas. In 2014, Albania becomes an EU candidate state. Gallery qgv5uVh.png 'rwIJeA7.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'xbQTNM1.png Wedffe.png|Albania waving his flag over Tirana es:Albaniaball pl:Albaniaball ru:Албания Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Category:NATO Category:Former kebab removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Russian Haters Category:Orthodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Atheist Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Potato Category:Potato lovers Category:Albania Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Albaniaball Category:Russian haters Category:Serbia Hater Category:Gypsy Category:Aryan Category:Nazi Category:Serbia remover Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Turkish Speaking Kebab Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Kebab Defender Category:Irrelevant Category:Relevant Category:Former burger remover Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former communists